Mortar Monkey
is a tower operated by a monkey that attacks slowly by shooting mortar shells at a pre-selected target on the map. It is one of the few towers with infinite attack range. Its target area can be selected by first clicking on the Mortar Tower before clicking on any area on the map you want it to attack. On the Mobile/Steam version, the target can be re-aimed by tapping the tower once, tapping TARGET and then tapping where you want it to aim. It will continue to attack the selected target area every 4-5 seconds. This tower is effective at bombarding the beginning area to thin out bloons and also when shooting at areas such as U-shaped tracks and in between two close tracks due to its area effect. Once it has its Bloon Buster upgrade, it can destroy two layers of bloons, although it is still ineffective against Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons until it is upgraded to The Big One or Burny Stuff.__TOC__ Upgrades (Bloons TD 4) Upgrades (Bloons TD 5) Tower Cost: * Easy $640 * Medium $750 * Hard $810 * Impoppable (iOS only) $900 Path 1 Path 2 Bugs *In BTD5, you can hold the mouse on set target, which will make the mortar do shots whenever you hold the mouse! Bloons TD Battles Mobile History ;3.1 Bigger Blast radius size increased. Bloon Buster cost decreased ($800 → $650). Signal Flare cost increased ($500 → $700). 3.9 Signal Flare cost decreased ($700 → $550). ;4.1 Bigger Blast cost decreased ($600 → $400). The Big One cost decreased ($10000 → $6000). Artillery Battery cost decreased ($9000 → $7000). Blast radius size increased by 15% (Both 0/0 and 2/0). ;4.3.1 The Big One cost increased ($6000 → $7500). Trivia *The monkey next to the Mortar Tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster and The Big One wears the same clothes as the Glue Striker and Glue Hose. *After upgrading to Bigger Blast, the explosion will not be heard. *In the towers fountain on the main menu, the picture of the Mortar Tower doesn't have smoke coming out of its cannon, but if you click it, the big picture has smoke coming out of its cannon. *In Bloons TD 4 this tower can detect camo bloons without upgrades. In BTD5, it won't be able to detect camo bloons without Signal Flare. *This is one of the three towers that can remove Camo status, with the other two being the Monkey Engineer and Monkey Sub. *Even with the bigger blast upgrade, sometimes the explosions won't be bigger. That's because the explosion reaches its popping limit before the animation ends. *The artwork of an unupgraded Mortar Tower and one with Signal Flare both show the monkey with his fingers in his ears. *Bloons with monkey napalm can be frozen and the flame still pops while they are frozen. *A 2/4 Mortar Tower under the influence of its specialty building fully upgraded can stun nearly every non-MOAB class bloon. *Due to the slow-mo in Battles, it is possible to stall MOAB class bloons forever by activatating the ability as fast as possible. *The monkey with closed ears is the same in defense mode image in BTD Battles *In Bloons TD 5, on Co-op mode, you can aim it to be set to pop bloons on your ally`s side. *Although it says that the Pop and Awe ability doesn't affect MOAB class bloons, It does stun them for a short amount of time. *Mortar Tower is much like the Dartling Gun as it shoots where the player wants it to, however unlike the Dartling Gun, it is not directly controlled by the player. * Oddly in BTD4, when upgraded to Bloon Buster, the Mortar Tower and the Monkey's helmet becomes red. When upgraded to Mortar Battery the monkey disappears and the 3 Mortars turn back into green. In Mortar Battery, the Bloon Buster upgrade is not suppressed. * In BTD5 mobile, with a tier 4 specialty building, the mortar can be prioritised to first, last, close, or strong like any other BTD tower. * The Mortar Tower is the only tower to have its BTD4 3rd and 4th upgrades to be in completely separate paths in BTD5. A player could have Bloon Buster or Artillery Battery in BTD5, but not both. *The Mortar tower in BTD4 takes up much smaller space when placing it than in BTD5. *The Gundam.jr is almost same action and color as this. **Also, Gundam.jr's age is 17,the tower will unlocked at Rank 17. *In BTD5 and BMC, its footprint its the shape of its barrel before the tower have been placed. **This shows that the mortar in BTD5 only takes up the lower half of the space of the big square.. *It can aim follows mouse by clicking on the tower twice and hold to aim anywhere the mouse is. But this has been patched. *The Big One explosion sound is slightly different and has larger boom sound (not louder). *The circle in the middle of all "target circles" of the Mortar Tower represents the whole possible areas where the center of the explosion may hit. It may hit closer to or further away from the complete target center, but will not stray away from the target circle in the center. The Increased Accuracy upgrade allows the "target circle" to be smaller and therefore stay shooting around the center of the target. *The way how the Mortar Tower's mortars explode is different to those of the Worms franchise, which throws out secondary bombs. Mortar Towers do not explode secondary bombs or frags whatsoever. *Strangely in the flash version of BMC, it faces at the right side when you try placing it and same applies with the Dartling Gun in BMC Mobile. *In BMC, that tower is named Mortar Monkey. Gallery Path1mo.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2mo.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Screen shot 2013-09-03 at 05.22.19.png|Pop and Awe in useage|link=http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Mortar_Tower MegaOne.png|A bunch of Mortar Explosions Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Mortar Tower